Tecnofilia
by Sol Levine
Summary: •Viñeta/Shot• Yaten ha pensado seriamente en interponer a la empresa del difunto Steve Jobs, una demanda por daños morales. ¿Qué tenían esas cosas que enajenaban a la gente? ¿Y por qué entre toda esa gente enajenada tenía que contarse su chica? Apple no sabía el daño que causaba a la humanidad. •Rei/Yaten•


**.::. Tecnofilia .::.**

**.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la trama e historia son propiedad de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

**Capítulo único**

**.::..::..::.**

—¡He llegado!

El anuncio encuentra eco pero no respuesta en la estancia a la que Yaten ha arribado. La línea en su entrecejo se intensifica al notar que no está solo, que del perchero cuelga la gabardina color ciruela que en época de lluvia, a Rei le gusta tanto usar. Allí también está su enorme bolso, ese en el que él jura, podría llevar el equipaje de un fin de semana.

Su mandíbula se tensa y suelta un suspiro resignado al deshacerse de su abrigo, colgándolo en el perchero para luego dirigirse a la cocineta por un vaso de agua que le refrescará y le menguará el enojo que amenaza con brotar desde el centro de su entraña. No evita en el proceso hacer ruido, esperando que de un momento a otro, ella aparezca en el umbral y le ilumine con la sonrisa perlada que adora verle tatuada en los labios. Nada sucede.

Y es él el que va en su búsqueda.

—¡He llegado! –repite en el trayecto que surca hacia la habitación, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos.

Se detiene en el marco de la puerta y su imagen es mostrada al verde vidrio de sus pupilas. La tensión en su mandíbula se hace presente una vez más y el enfado vuelve a burbujear en su sistema. Rei yace en la cama, en una posición que ella considera cómoda para que sus brazos y manos alcancen perfectamente el teclado y la pantalla de su laptop. Se mira sumamente concentrada en el _screen,_ que algún tópico de interés estará mostrándole. Esa infame mujer. De sus oídos, penden los blancos audífonos que lleva a todas partes y de los que raramente se olvida. Al lado del ordenador, también descansa el inseparable teléfono negro que vibra cada vez que entra alguna notificación. Mala, mala mujer.

Y es que Yaten está harto de que su novia lo ignore, o peor, de que lo remplace por su **Iphone** & **MAC**. Incluso ha pensado seriamente en interponer a la empresa del difunto Steve Jobs, una demanda por daños morales/colaterales. ¿Qué tenían esas cosas que enajenaban a la gente? ¿Y por qué entre toda esa gente enajenada tenía que contarse su chica? Apple no sabía el daño que causaba a la humanidad.

"_Deja de exagerar"_, le había dicho su hermano Taiki la semana pasada que lo escuchó quejarse de ello, _"acepta que odias la tecnología sólo porque Hino le dedica más atención que a ti"_

Vale, se contradecía. Él que siempre quiso a alguien que le diera su espacio, que fuera independiente por sí misma, un escenario en que ambos pudiesen estar en dos mundos distintos a pesar de estar en el mismo espacio. Alguien con quién ser uno sólo, siendo dos.

No obstante, a veces envidiaba esa odiosa _notebook_ que le robaba con cinismo toda la atención de su novia, deseando de a ratos, ser el objeto de todo ese interés en que ella se sumergía por horas; viéndola pintar todos los gestos que conocía y – en ocasiones-, algunos que le eran totalmente nuevos. Obviamente, eso le hacía tener más razones para un día deshacerse de esa molesta laptop y cuando ella preguntara, hacerse el desentendido, aferrándose a ignorar su extraviado paradero.

Pero no lo haría. La sencilla razón se hallaba enmarcada en la sonrisa que ella plasmaba cuando tecleaba sus ideas en el ordenador, en el ceño fruncido que ella solía pintar cuando se detenía a meditar acerca de la elección de algún conector o de alguna palabra para continuar. A veces, se mordía los labios buscando en su cabeza, dándole vueltas a las frases, a los sentidos, a los significados.

En ocasiones, también la observaba quedarse ausente, con los bellos ojos violetas fijos en alguna parte de la estancia, mirando a la nada, aunque en realidad él adivinaba que se encontraba en ese mundo que sus dedos creaban, siendo testigo de los hechos que iba contando, siendo la invisible espectadora.

"_Como un fantasma"_, ella solía decir.

Inhala profundo pretendiendo sofocar la corriente de celos que absurdamente siente ante los inanimados aparatos electrónicos. Ella entonces se percata de su presencia y pinta una sonrisa cálida, sin embargo no parece dispuesta a abandonar su actividad internauta, es claro cuando quita el auricular izquierdo de su oído, pero el derecho permanece proveyéndole de sonido.

"_¿Es en serio?"_

Yaten recuerda aquellos tiempos cuando al verle llegar, Rei dejaba cualquier actividad en que estuviera inmersa y corría a abrazarle, besarle y preguntarle qué tal su día. ¿En verdad ella no se iba a levantar?

—No escuché que llegabas. No hiciste ruido. ¿Todo bien?

El platinado enarca una ceja.

—Si por bien quieres decir ser ignorado olímpicamente por la mujer que amas, sí, todo bien, mi amor.

Rei puede leer perfectamente el tono sarcástico vibrando en su voz, y esta vez se deshace del auricular derecho, incorporándose en la cama para sentarse y escuchar lo que él tiene que decir. Su mal humor es palpable.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices. ¿Tuviste acaso un mal día?

—No exactamente, pero ¿sabes?, no se siente muy bien llegar a casa y que tu prometida te ignore totalmente, priorizando su teléfono y su laptop a ti. Eso es cruel, señorita Hino.

Por un momento, Yaten se siente tentando a reír por la expresión que le ve plasmar. Ella se encuentra adorablemente perturbada.

—¿Qué? Yo no te ignoro por mi teléfono o mi laptop. Más bien creo que estás alterado por algo que te sucedió y ahora quieres venir a sacar tu frustración de una manera totalmente absurda.

Por fin, decidió confrontarla.

—Acéptalo, Hino. Eres una tecnófila.

—¡No soy una maldita adicta, Yaten! –replica enfadada la pelinegra, cruzándose de brazos pero sin mostrar indicios de querer abandonar su lugar en el borde de la cama.

—Recuerda que el primer paso para superarlo es que aceptes que tienes un problema.

—No tengo ningún problema con la tecnología. ¿De dónde sacaste esa patraña?

—¿Lo ves? La negación, es un primer indicio.

Rei gira sus pupilas, consciente de que esa discusión no llegaría ningún lado. Juzga entonces que de no ser por las ganas inmensas que tiene por terminar de ver ese episodio de **Roommates**, lo hubiera terminado allí mismo.

Ok. Quizá si era un poco, un _poquito_ adicta.

**.::.**

* * *

¡Hola! :)

Tiempito sin pasarme por aquí. Hoy sólo vine a dejar esto, que aunque lo siento un poco insípido a lo que yo estoy acostumbrada a crear, me ha parecido un buen ejercicio para entumecer mis dedos y mis neuronas creativas. La inspiración corre a cargo de la portada, una creación de mi queridísima Sweet Odango *w*

Valoraría mucho saber su opinión.

Abracitos de chocolate con café ^o^)/

¿Comentarios?

**.:Sol:.**


End file.
